english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen O'Shaughnessey
Colleen Ann Villard (née O'Shaughnessey; born September 15, 1971 in Grand Rapids, Michigan) is an American voice actress. Her son is the actor Connor Villard. She's known for voicing: Ino Yamanaka in Naruto, Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom and Sora Takenouchi in Digimon: Digital Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Jazz Fenton, Alarm Voice (ep19), Flight Attendant (ep1), Girl (ep14), Girl#1 (ep2), Girl#3 (ep2), Kid#1 (ep4), Mikey (ep3), Spandex Wearing Student (ep34), Walla (ep45) *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2014) - Pickles *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Miles "Tails" Prower, Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Nightingale (ep44) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Janet van Dyne/'Wasp', Vapor (ep12) *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Mary-Ellen, Polly McShane, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Jody Irwin, Astronaut (ep6), Attendant (ep3), Citizen (ep6), Cleota (ep14), Colonel Cold (ep34), Coworker#2, Diving Announcer (ep4), Hammerette#3 (ep31), Intercom (ep14), Mall Manager#1 (ep3), Margie (ep37), Marvin (ep27), Mrs. Fallon (ep23), Mrs. Irwin (ep19), Photographer (ep17), Purse Monster (ep18), Rachel, Slim (ep16), Stage Manager (ep10), Teen#2 (ep16) *What's with Andy? (2001-2002) - Lauren "Lori" Mackney (eps1-26) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Paula Pickney *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Orchid 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Angela *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Party Central (2013) - Mom 'TV Specials' *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Jazz Fenton, Vid *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Jazz Fenton, Nerd Girl, Walla *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Jazz Fenton *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Wanda 'Web Animation' *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Little Dreamer, Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Reporter (ep7) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Sumi Inaba *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Cram School Girl C (ep7), Ghost Boy (ep12) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Yoshino Fujieda, Girl in Kimono (ep15), News Anchor *DinoZaurs (2000) - Kira (ep16) *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Noriko Ito *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Tachikoma (ep15) *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Kelsey/'Glitter Sunny' *Initial D: First Stage (2004) - Saori *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Carrie (eps11-13) *K (2013) - Anna Kushina, Claudia Weismann (ep9), Female Student (ep5), Sakura Asama *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017) - Kajika *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Yurina Kanda, Yomi Kasuga *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Enora Taft *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Saori Morino *Monster (2010) - Nurse (ep46), Wim Knaup *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Ino Yamanaka, Academy Student C (ep277), Boy (ep82), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep239), Furofuki (ep186), Girl (ep88), Guruko, Hanabi Hyuga, Hina (ep189), Kaori (ep36), Konohamaru Sarutobi, Leaf Village Woman (ep9), Mom (ep126), Nurse (ep193), Son (ep126), Woman (ep82) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Guruko (ep35), Katsuyu (ep8) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kiyora Miki, Boy (ep16), Gorota (ep21), Waitress (ep22) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Sara Kodama *Sailor Moon (2014) - Mika's Friend (ep18), Rui Saionji (ep14), Thetis (ep12) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Sara Himekawa *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Endo, Verdandi (ep17) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Ms. Fenwick *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Dizzy Lizzy, Melissa *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2002) - Jenny *Vampire Knight (2010) - Day Class Girls, Seiren *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Day Class Girls, Seiren, Tsukiko Aido (ep3), Vampire Aristocrat (ep2) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Woman/Shinma (ep12) *Vandread (2002) - Seran (ep11) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Suzy 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Big Sister, Boy, Girl on Phone, Sora Takenouchi *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Female Scientist (ep4), Pokémon Center Nurse (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Male Student, Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Sora Takenouchi *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Anna Kushina *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Minmi Editoh *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Ino Yamanaka *Ponyo (2009) - Karen *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Ino Yamanaka *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Ino Yamanaka Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Wushu (2010) - Young Li Yi, Amusement Park Daughter, Teacher B, Xiao Yi's Friend 'Movies' *Outing Riley (2004) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Bathhouse Boy, Marina Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Summer 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Madison St. James *Dishonored (2013) - Brigmore Witches *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Pixie *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Sylvia Cooper *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Asura Female *Hitman (2016) - Valerie St. Clair (ep1), Additional Voices *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Jazz Fenton *Psychonauts (2005) - Crystal Flowers Snagrash, Nils Lutefisk *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Miles "Tails" Prower *South Park: The Fractured but Whole (2017) - Additional Voices *South Park: The Stick of Truth (2014) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens, Ladies, Oscorp Scientist, Woman *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Masari Comm Officer, Masari Figment, Masari Seer, Military Comm Officer *WildStar (2014) - Aurine Female, Drusera, Cassian Female, Professor Goldbough, Yuria 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Aimee Matchlock, Revenant Grace *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Runaway A, Runaway B, Yoshino Fujieda *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Elsword (2016) - Chung *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Girl, Resident *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Alouette *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Charmy Bee *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Charmy Bee *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - IF *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Local Boy, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Tsunami *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Little Girl *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Additional Voices *Red Ninja: End of Honor (2005) - Akemi *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Mark Pocacchio *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Charmy Bee *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Charmy Bee, Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Charmy Bee *Stella Glow (2015) - Marco *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Genis Sage *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Alicia Melchiott *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Alicia Gunther *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - KOS-MOS Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (142) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (91) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors